blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 72
is the 72nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Asta, Finral Roulacase, and Vanessa Enoteca have defeated Vetto, and Noelle Silva notices that Vetto's magic is gone and says that they have won. Asta looks at Vetto and asks how he likes him now, and Vanessa suddenly pulls Asta back. Vanessa and Finral hug Asta and tell him that he did a good job. Asta tells them that they are killing him so they let go. Finral tells Asta that he thinks Asta is crazy for putting so much trust in them, to which Asta replies that they are the ones that Yami Sukehiro brought to the squad before him and that is reason enough to trust them. Noelle says that they are forgetting someone, and Finral and Vanessa compliment Noelle for how amazing she is. Vanessa says that they should celebrate, to which they reply that they cannot and that they have to restrain Vetto. While lying on the ground, Vetto remembers when he was a kid and Licht helped him save a bird that was attacked. Vetto also remembers that Licht told him that it was his dream for them and humans to understand each other. Vetto then thinks about how Licht was his hope and that it was the humans that had taken his hope away. Vetto suddenly releases his mana, which Finral, Vanessa, and Noelle notice. Vetto thinks about how it was the humans who took him off his path, and that he will destroy the whole Seabed Temple. Finral says that this attack is the same that Licht used, but more powerful. Vanessa comments that it is so powerful that it is burning her threads and that they cannot get close to it. Asta says that he will just have to put him down again, and Finral asks what Asta is thinking but stops and comments about how he was about to revert to his previous ways. Finral says that he is not going to give up after coming this far, and Vanessa tells him that he can cop a feel if they manage to stop it, exciting Finral. When Asta, Noelle, Finral, and Vanessa are ready to take Vetto on again, Yami suddenly appears. Noelle wonders why Yami is here since he was captured, and Yami tells her that he managed to escape. Elsewhere at the place that Yami and Gifso where held captive is cut in half and Abari is knocked unconscious. Gifso is riding a Monster Toy and comments that he was right not to include Yami in the game since he is too powerful. He them comments that he is on his way to Kiato and Kahono. Elsewhere Asta comments that they are even stronger with Yami and that they will easily put Vetto down, and Yami grabs Asta's head and tells him that he will be able to handle Vetto alone. Yami also says that he cannot be sitting on the sidelines since he is that captain, and then compliments each of them for doing a good job. Yami turns to Vetto and says that he will finish Vetto off. Yami releases him mana and thinks about how he was only able to surpass his limit because of them. Yami then comments about the spell and that he still has room to grow. Vetto yells, "Despair," but Yami tells him to shut up and points out that this spell is able to cut through dimensions. Yami then cuts through Vetto and his mana, and thanks Vetto for taking good care of his men. Fights *Asta, Vanessa Enoteca, and Finral Roulacase vs. Vetto *Yami Sukehiro vs. Vetto Events *Temple Battle Royale Magic and Spells used References Navigation